The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component having excellent reliability and a high capacitance by controlling flow and a concentration gradient of residual carbon, and a board having the same.
In accordance with improvement in performance of electric or electronic devices and slimness and lightness of the electric or electronic devices, demand for small sized, high performance, and inexpensive electronic components has increased.
Therefore, an attempt to make dielectric layers and internal electrodes thin and multilayer has been conducted by various methods. Recently, multilayer ceramic electronic components in which thicknesses of dielectric layers are thin and the number of stacked layers is increased have been manufactured.
In accordance with the miniaturization and multi-functional combination of electronic products, multilayer ceramic electronic components have been required to be miniaturized and have large capacitance and excellent withstand voltage characteristics.
Therefore, various methods have been conducted in an attempt to make dielectric layers and internal electrodes thin and multilayered. Recently, multilayer ceramic electronic components in which thicknesses of the dielectric layers are relatively thin and the number of stacked layers is 500 or more have been manufactured.
Generally, at the time of plasticizing stacked green chips, organic materials in the green chips are diffused and moved outwardly from central portions of the green chips.
Since the organic materials are diffused from inner portions of the green chips, as described above, concentration gradients of the organic materials at the central portions and edges of the green chips depending on respective positions of the green chips are generated.
Since the concentration gradient of the organic materials, particularly, a concentration gradient of residual carbon depending on each position of the green chips as described above, generates a difference in sintering driving force between the central portions and the edges when the green chips are sintered, the concentration gradient should not be generated.
Therefore, research into a design for suppressing the concentration gradient of the organic materials or the residual carbon depending on each position of the green chips as described above has been required.